


Yokai Consulting Services

by shabootl



Series: Occult October [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crime Fighting, F/M, Necromancy, One-Sided Attraction, kitsune!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Miwa's search for the violent Yokai continues. Upon meeting the Yokai Consulting Services for possible leads, a case of a missing boy pops up in time to serve as Miwa's payment for information.Later, Miwa gets some unexpected news from a peddler.Prompt: Sacrifice
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Miwa/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Occult October [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943908
Kudos: 1





	Yokai Consulting Services

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm concerned, it's still October and so my prompts for this are valid.
> 
> Also, this will probably make a little more sense if you've read the early fics in the Kageyama series, but it's cool here

Occult October

Prompt 10: Sacrifice

Fandoms: Haikyuu!! + Bungou Stray Dogs

Pairings: (One-sided) Terushima Yuuji x Kageyama Miwa

* * *

“Haah?” Terushima followed Miwa into the office building, still in disbelief of traveling into the city. “Are we really in the right place?”

“Three months of traveling with me and you’re questioning me?” Miwa said. The concierge at the entrance recognized Miwa and waved them past. They headed into the elevator.

“You said we were gonna hunt those yokai. And all we’ve been doing is training and stupid errands.” Terushima crossed his arms.

“These errands are how you make connections,” Miwa said. “We’re about to gather some information about the Yokai, so calm down.”

Terushima perked up. “Seriously?”

“Don’t get too excited,” Miwa said. They stepped off the elevator and headed to the front office door of the suite. “A lot of searching either leads to tiny scraps of info, or dead ends.”

“You gotta be kidding me!” Terushima nearly shouted, but a look from Miwa, stopped him. “We’d be better off following the scent and the villages--”

“If it was that easy, we already would have done it,” Miwa snapped. “Now shut up.” They rounded a corner, and before them were double doors labeled _Yokai Consulting Services_.

Terushima made a face. 

Miwa opened the door, and teen with haphazardly cut silver hair smiled and greeted them from the front desk. When he recognized Miwa, he lit up.

“Miwa-neesan!” He stood up, hands clasped together.

Miwa cracked a small smile. It was the first smile Terushima had ever seen from her. Some odd feeling rumbled in his stomach and he glared at the boy.

“Atsushi.” Miwa ruffled Atsushi’s hair. “You’re not doing anything reckless lately, are you?”

“N-No,” Atsushi said sheepishly. He ducked his head.

Miwa raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something when a middle-aged woman burst into the office.

“Please, help me!” she cried. She fell to her knees. Her purse slid down her arm onto the floor as she panted.

Atsushi ran over to her side. “What’s wrong, Oba-san?”

The woman straightened up a little. “There’s an evil man. He’s been terrorizing my family. I went to all the demon services around but no one can help and now he has my child and he’s going to sacrifice him for his rituals and he’s going to die! Oh, help me! Help me!” She sobbed uncontrollably on the floor.

Terushima froze. He could only stare down at her.

“What’s this commotion?” A very frazzled, dirty-blond man ran out into the lobby.

“Kunikida-san,” Miwa said. “It seems you have a client.”

A few minutes of calming the woman and ushering her into a chair later, the woman was able to say something.

“He’s pure evil,” she said. “He has magic and he’s always covered in blood! He’s always in graveyards muttering spells and I can’t--I can’t--” She covered her face in her hands.

“Sounds like a necromancer,” Miwa said to Kunikida quietly.

Kunikida rubbed his temples. “And we’ve been swamped lately.”

Miwa inclined her head. “We can set our usual deal.”

Kunikida sighed. “I’m not sure I can give any information promptly. It’s all part of the paperwork.”

“I’ve got a bit more time than you,” Miwa said.

Kunikida nodded. “Fair enough. But take Atsushi with you. He’s not going to be useful as long as you’re here.”

Miwa rolled her eyes, then turned back to the woman.

..  
  


“Ugh. Why is it always a grungy warehouse?” Terushima scrunched his nose. He could already smell the damp and dirt from across the street. The blow of the wind was not helping as it carried the scent further around.

“Aren’t hyenas scavengers?” Atsushi asked.

Terushima growled. “What? I’m not allowed to like clean things? And I’m a _hunter,_ you alley-mutt!”

“Ah!” Atsushi waved his hands in front of him. “I’m sorry! I just--”

“What?” Terushima spat. “Assumed crap because I’m a shifter?”

“Uh.” Atsushi tilted his head, laughing uncomfortably.

“He’s a weretiger, Terushitta,” Miwa said.

“But, shishou!” Terushima knew he was being ridiculous and incredibly rude, and quite frankly, he wasn’t entirely sure why, but all he knew was that he hated it. He eyed Atsushi. “Why is he even here? I’m all you need!” He almost whined. _Almost._

“This’ll be a good training exercise for the both of you,” Miwa said.

Atsushi’s eyes glittered. “Thank you, nee-san!”

“What?!” Terushima said. “Yer s’pposed to be trainin’ _me_.” He waved his arms around, country accent slipping.

“If you both don’t stop, I’ll send you back to the YCS and do this myself,” Miwa said. “If this was a reconnaissance mission, we’d all be dead from your yapping. Let’s go.”

The three snuck over to the side of the warehouse, Miwa pointing out how to spot the best routes and hiding locations for stealth.

“Shouldn’t we do this at night?” Terushima said. “Cause, like, that’s when necromancers do their stuff.” He puffed up his chest at his sound logic, and made a small glance at Atsushi.

“This isn’t a bust. We need to prevent him from even _starting_ ,” Miwa said. Terushima deflated with a slight pout. Were he in his hyena form, his ears would lay flat. 

Miwa led them behind some large crates and below a window. Miwa shifted her ears and nose. Her ears twitched as she listened for sounds. 

Atsushi copied her shifting. “Wow. Dazai-san never taught me about doing this for missions.”

“That’s because Osamu is a dumbass airhead.”

“Uh...Isn’t Dazai-san a lot older than you, nee-san?”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not a dumbass,” Miwa said. She leaned forward as she scanned the building. “Age means absolutely nothing to me.”

Meanwhile, Terushima was struggling to keep his entire body from completely shifting. First the shift was isolated to his leg, then his right arm, then his entire bottom half, then his top half. He just couldn’t get it concentrated to only his head. He growled in frustration.

“Just shift your entire head, Yuuji,” Miwa said, not even glancing back. She sniffed at the air. “There’s maybe one guard in the security booth, but that’s on the opposite side. We’ll have no problem with that. There’s also a rover. I can smell him coming closer.”

“What’ll happen if they catch us?” Atsushi said.

“Either they’d pass out, try to tase us, or call the police,” Miwa said. “Or all, not necessarily in that order. I doubt people of this level would even know about the shady things happening, but I’m also not familiar enough with this area to know for sure.”

Atsushi nodded. “The Port Yakuza. They’re a large crime organization that runs the underground activities in this city. They probably have some sort of influence on the stuff that goes in and out of the city.”

“Mm.”

“I--just--” One of Terushima’s legs shifted, and then his hands. He shifted back to human but continued struggling to shift his head.

“Shift completely. We can’t sit around,” Miwa said.

Terushima huffed, but did as she said.

“Do you smell that?” Miwa said. “There’s the must of a damp hole in the southeast corner. If you listen closely, you can hear the wind is slightly disrupted where it hits the floor. Miwa peered through the window towards the target. “Look closely and you’ll see a small hole in the wall. Wind is escaping through there.” Terushima squinted, and after a few seconds, he could make out the small hole. A very tiny speck of light beamed through it.

“ _Oh._ I hear it now. _”_ Atsushi nodded fervently. Terushima let out a low.

“That’s probably the entrance to the hideout.”

“Whoa. Miwa-neesan is really good at this stuff.”

“It’s not that impressive,” Miwa said. “You just need more training.” Though she was hiding an embarrassed blush. “Enough chatter. Follow me.”

Miwa led them around the warehouse, keeping to the shadows, pointing out security cameras. Once they securely reached the corner, Miwa ordered them to examine the floor.

“Can you tell where the door is?”

Terushima shifted back and squinted at the metal, determined to find it before Atsushi.

“You have more than one sense,” Miwa said, a bored look on her face.

Atsushi sniffed at the air. Terushima ran his hand along the floor. Eventually, he felt a small crack along the floor. It wasn’t visible, but it was definitely there.

“I got it!”

Miwa slapped a hand on Terushima’s mouth. “ _Stealth_ ,” she hissed. Terushima nodded, and Miwa retracted her hand. “Open it, then.”

Terushima fingered around the floor. He found a small hole in the crack and hooked his fingers around it. He pulled, and a trapdoor the size of a storm cellar opened.

“Whoa,” Atsushi mouthed.

Miwa nodded. Then she ruffled Terushima’s hair, causing a feeling of warmth in Terushima’s chest. 

“Let’s go.” She pointed a flashlight into the darkness. It looked like an incline with bars for steps. “Remember to close the door after you.”

“It’s dark down there,” Atsushi said. His voice trembled slightly.

“Aren’t cats supposed to be able to see in the dark?” Terushima said.

 _“Quiet,”_ Miwa said.

They crept down through the passageway. Terushima couldn’t quite tell just how far down they were going, but the smell of earth and dirt was getting sharper and sharper. The deep blackness felt all encompassing. Terushima’s stomach churned with nerves and his eyes never left Miwa’s flashlight.

Still leading them through the passage, Miwa said, softly, “Relax, Yuuji. As long as you’re with me, nothing bad will happen to you.”

Terushima breathed sharply, and a ball of warmth filled his chest. “I know,” he said roughly.

“Good. Then stop acting like an idiot.”

Terushima huffed. “Why aren’t you this mean to Nakajima?”

“Because Atsushi has common sense not to jump out like an untrained wildebeest at a deer he’s hunting.”

“That was _one tim_ e _!_ ” Terushima said.

Miwa let out a small snicker. “‘Kay, kid.”

The three continued down the passage in silence until a small bit of light appeared at the end of the passage. Miwa clicked her flashlight off. She sniffed at the air, ears oscillating. “I can smell yokai, but no humans. What else do you smell, Yuuji?”

“Fire,” Terushima said. “And blood.” His eyes widened in horror.

“Is that music?” Atsushi said. The faint sound of string instruments echoed in the passage.

Miwa nodded. “Let’s be more careful, now.” And with those words, despite the light of the room, she almost seemed to melt into the darkness, and her steps were virtually inaudible.

The two boys followed her as she prowled down the tunnel. They stopped at the tunnel’s end and peered inside what looked like a large circular room. The entire room was a ritual space of nightmares. In the center of the room was a large pit, and above the pit was a steel birdcage holding a shivering boy. Terushima could smell the faint smell of urine from the boy. The area around the pit was bordered with western-looking patterns and writings Terushima couldn’t read. Off to one side were two small biwa yokai, shivering and playing out of rhythm.

A man was facing away from them in front of a large tomb which sat on a pedestal of bones. He was chanting words under his breath. After a second more of the jumbled music, he banged a fist on the tomb, rustling the pedestal slightly. “ _How many times must I tell you?_ ” the man hissed at the biwa. “Are you broken? I was told you were trainable. I can’t have you ruining this ritual.” 

The biwa shivered.

Miwa glanced back at her charges. She gestured at Terushima, then the biwa, then Atsushi, then the boy. They both nodded. Without another word, Miwa gave the signal, and they pounced in.

Miwa took out the man in what was a matter of seconds, tearing claws into his sides. The man flew out the way, face reddening in anger.

“Who are you?” His hands glowed green. The ground cracked, and skeletal hands popped out from the ground.

Terushima had seen enough zombie movies to know what was coming. He dashed over to the biwa, who had fallen completely silent at the fight before them.

“Oi.” His voice was harsh. “You’re getting out of here.”

Atsushi shifted into his tiger form and pounced for the cage. The boy screamed, but Atsushi aimed for the chain the cage was dangling on and bit through it like butter. He dived to the other side of the pit, shifting back to try to calm the boy.

Miwa ignored the rising zombies in favor of jumping the man, tanto drawn. The necromancer flew around her and raised his hands high.

“My servants, rise and take down my enemies before me.”

As though invigorated, the glowing green zombies burst from the ground and all twelve of them came at Miwa from all sides, clutching swords. The necromancer turned his attention to Atsushi and the boy. Atsushi shifted and crouched defensively.

Miwa growled and shifted completely, dark as night, her form large and intimidating in comparison to the skinny human skeletons. She roared, taking everyone off-guard as the sound boomed like thunder in the small space. She took that chance to rip through the skeletons. Bones rained everywhere as she tore them apart. The necromancer cursed and raised more and more skeletons to attack Miwa, and then Terushima and Atsushi, who was now working on opening the cage.

Terushima shifted and let out a terrifying laugh. He bit and clawed at the skeletons, earning some cuts and bruises as he did.

The necromancer jumped for Atsushi, but Miwa had already torn through the small army and tackled the man to the ground. She left bloody claw tracks across the man's body, and held him down by the neck. He shouted and attempted some sort of charm, but Miwa pressed into his neck, drawing blood.

Miwa shifted to human, save for her arms and paws. “Call them off before your life is forfeit.”

“They warned me you might come,” the man said. “And like a fool, you came.”

Miwa raised one of her legs and brought her heel down on the man’s elbow, completely severing the bones. The man screamed. “Who are you with?”

The man spat at her. “Someone strong enough to destroy you Kageyama’s once and for all.”

“Care to lose the function of your leg?” Miwa hissed.

“No use, I am immortal.” The man laughed hysterically.

Miwa scowled. “Then you won’t mind me separating your head from your body?” She pressed harder into his neck.

“Try it.” The man laughed. “The god Hidan protects me! For I am his servant!” And his body burst into blue flames. Miwa wrenched back in alarm as the man’s body disintegrated. But the blue fire did not. It hit the ground and spread to the pedestal and tome.

Miwa cursed. “Get the kids and get out now!” She ran to Atsushi and her claws cut through the cage bars like butter. “Carry him!” she ordered Atsushi. She shoved aside more skeletons as the fire started to encompass the entire room. “Get out! I will protect you.”

Terushima scooped up the biwa. And he and Atsushi made for the exit, dashing through the tunnels. Miwa batted at the skeletons, following after them.

The run was exhausting as Terushima tried to remember the twists and turns of the way they came. Atsushi’s glowing tiger eyes were the only thing keeping them from crashing into the walls. Terushima could only hear the crackle of fire, Miwa’s roars, and the pounding of his heart in his ears.

He didn’t know how long they ran. For some reason, the tunnels felt longer than they were when they first came. Atsushi had long since shifted into a tiger with the boy’s arms wrapped around his neck and Terushima was having a hard time keeping up, but the biwa in his arms wouldn’t be able to hold onto him. As though reading his thoughts, Miwa charged next to him. Her blazing blue eyes met his. Terushima hesitated, but jumped for her back. She let out a yowl and raced forward after Atsushi.

Like a bomb, Atsushi burst through the trapdoor entrance, Miwa close behind. In the warehouse to greet them were Port Yakuza members.

“Well. What do we have here?” A middle-aged, gray-haired man accompanied by four yakuza barred the exit to the warehouse.

Atsushi shifted back with the boy in his arms. “Hirotsu Ryuro!”

“The weretiger,” Hirotsu drew a pipe and took a drag. He looked to Terushima. “And a friend.”

“You can’t have him!” Atsushi clutched the boy.

Hirotsu only looked over him in disdain. “I have no interest in that child. What I do have interest in--” He looked to Terushima and Miwa carrying him. “--is the large bounty you have there, boy.”

Miwa shrugged Terushima off her back and shifted. Now in her human form, Terushima could easily now see the dirt and soot all over her from the fire and fighting. Miwa narrowed her eyes. “Atsushi, Yuuji. Take the boy and biwa to YCS. I will take care of this here.”

“But nee-san!” Atsushi said. “He’s an executive at the Port Yakuza. His ability is dangerous.”

“I know Hirotsu,” Miwa said. “And I’m telling you to go. _Now_.”

“Wait, shishou--”

“That means you, too, Yuuji,” Miwa said, her eyes never leaving Hirotsu.

“But--”

“I won’t die so easily,” Miwa said. “Besides. Hirotsu knows I’m more valuable alive than dead.”

Hirotsu only blew out a cloud of smoke.

“But, nee-san, he--”

“YCS has a temporary truce with the Yakuza, no?” Miwa said. “Go, Atsushi. Remember that boy’s mother.”

Atsushi frowned, but nodded, and he crashed through a window and took off.

“Yuuji--”

“I’m not leaving!” Terushima said.

Miwa growled. “Then stay out the way.” And the fight began.

..

“No, no. It’s what we’re here for.” Atsushi bowed at the woman repeatedly. She was still crying over her son clutched in her arms.

“Oh. I cannot simply…” The woman went on and on until Kunikida kindly, but forwardly helped her out of the office.

Once Kunikida had successfully guided her to the elevator, he returned to the office and rested against the back of the office door.

“I’m sure it was a joy to babysit her.” Miwa smirked.

“Oh, quiet. Do you know how much paperwork I have yet to complete?” Kunikida sighed. He pulled out his notebook and started adjusting his schedule for the entire month. He waved Miwa to follow him to his desk, Terushima following.

“What can I help you with, Kageyama-san?”

“There have been Yokai attacking country towns and villages recently. They are the same Yokai that destroyed my grandfather’s Yokai settlement. I need information on them. Have they come across this way?”

Kunikida frowned. “There has been a spike of Yokai in the outer area recently, but none that we can find related. Unfortunately, Rampo is out on a case in Miyagi, so we can’t know for sure.”

“Has there been any strange activity with the Port Yakuza?” Miwa said. “I had a run in with one of the executives, but I was a bit preoccupied with not getting my head on a pike.” She was still gross and dirty from the entire case, and she only but yearned for a bath.

“Ah.” Kunikida rubbed his chin. “Unfortunately, I can’t provide you with any useful information.”

Terushima scowled. At least he looked a little sorry.

“I’ll let you know if I find out about them. I apologize, Kageyama-san.” Kunikida bowed.

Miwa looked annoyed, but she nodded and said, “I trust your services, Doppo.”

* * *

The second they entered the raggedy bar, Terushima scrunched his nose. He was used to the occasional smell of cigarettes from an old oba-san or two, but not the onslaught of what looked like a closet full of smokers. He didn’t appreciate the odd dampness or strong smell of alcohol.

“We won’t be here long,” Miwa said over her shoulder.

Terushima huffed. “We’ve already been here too long.”

They pushed through the crowded bar and pool tables to a backroom. Miwa drew a lot of leers in the process.. Terushima wasn’t sure if she was aware or not, but either way, he found himself glaring at everyone that looked her way. He was half-tempted to shift and jump this one particular guy.

Once they reached the door, Miwa said, “Shift. It’d be safer to keep your identity secret from this guy for now.”

“Huh? Why?”

Miwa glared at him, and he reluctantly obeyed. “Don’t shift back to a human until I give you permission. Got it?”

Terushima let out some noises. 

Miwa knocked a long, intricate pattern with two knuckles, before a teasing voice gave them entrance. Miwa pushed through the threshold to reveal a smaller, but more wept-kept and refined than the one they’d just left. Behind the bar was a tall, mischievous looking-man with the worst case of bedhead Terushima had ever seen.

“Miwa-chan.” His grin was as lazy as his voice sounded. An incredibly comfy-looking living chair appeared behind him, onto which he eased into like a warm bath. His eyes flickered to Terushima then back to Miwa. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m here what I’m always here for,” Miwa said. She walked up to the bar, but made no move to sit down. Terushima, however, hopped up on one of the stools so he could see the man properly.

“Well, well, well. Isn’t he well trained?”

Terushima growled at him.

“Well trained enough to tear off your face, Kuroo.”

Terushima made yipping noises in agreement.

“Oh my. I wouldn’t want that.” But Kuroo only considered him in amusement, a twinkle in his eye.

“I got a tip about a ‘Fitzgerald’ trapping families of tsukumogami for sale. How many are there, and where are they?”

Kuroo clucked his tongue. “Now you know the deal. I can’t just be handing out that information for free. Why, in the wrong hands, that info could be dangerous. Now, in other news, I’ve got my hands on some fresh fruit from the Devildom, Beelzebub approved.”

Miwa glared. “I have two small biwa separated from their mother. They’ve already been in danger.”

Terushima looked at Miwa in surprise. He’d never heard Miwa so impassioned before.

“Mm. Miwa-chan--” Kuroo hesitated. “I’ve had five other creatures ask me the same question. None of them had anything good enough in return.” His eyes flickered to Terushima. 

“Robbed any graves recently? I’m always looking for scavengers to add things to my inventory.”

Yuuji bared his teeth and growled.

Kuroo put up his hands. With a smirk, he said, “Spotted hyena skins do sell well among necromancers these days. Just saying.”

Yuuji jumped back in alarm, involuntarily switching back into his human form.

“ _Tetsurou._ ” Miwa’s cold voice sobered Kuroo’s face a little.

“Just wanted to know what he looked like,” Kuroo said. He shrugged.

Terushima’s eyes widened. “How did you know…?”

Kuroo snorted. “I’ve been around a while, kid. There are very few things I don’t know.”

“Oh yeah?” Yuuji crossed his arms, confidence rising. “What’s the meaning of life, then?”

Kuroo’s lips quirked in amusement. “I like this one Miwa-chan, where’d you find him?”

“I _didn’t_ ,” Miwa said. “I don’t have a companion,” she stressed.

Kuroo stretched back. “Hmm?” Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “Whaaaat? But if my eyes don’t deceive me, there’s a boy standing right there.” He gestured.

Terushima puffed his cheeks. “I’m 51--”

“Enough of this tangent, Kuroo. Give me the information,” Miwa said, drawing her tanto. She looked just about done.

Kuroo tilted his head. Terushima thought he saw a flash of orange behind Kuroo. “Now, now, Miwa-chan. Surely you know the consequences in store for you should I happen to perish. There’d be an even _greater_ bounty on your head, at the _least_.”

Miwa lifted her chin as she glared. “I never said I’d _kill_ you.” She tilted the sword to point to his head.

Kuroo gasped. He covered his head. “You _wouldn’t_.”

Miwa drew out a picture of a male model she had hidden in her jacket. “I came across this wonderful undercut that would look great on you.”

“ _No! Curse you, woman!_ ” Kuroo hissed. Red fox ears popped out of his head.

Miwa narrowed her eyes, azure cutting into amber. “We both know I’m faster than you. And have I mentioned that I’m even more efficient at cutting with my claws than a blade?” 

Miwa flicked out one of her panther arms, claws unsheathed.

“Alright, alright. A discount then, but only because you know I adore you, Miwa-chan.” Kuroo winked. Terushima involuntarily growled at him.

Miwa rolled her eyes, already comfortable with shifting back as though nothing had happened. The tension in the room had completely cleared.

“The only thing I’ve got on Fitzgerald recently was that he was affiliated with the Port Yakuza a few years ago,” Kuroo said. “And that he was last seen in the Rio Airport a few months ago. I heard about a trade with tsukumogami, but that was based in a witch coven in the UK. That’s all it got.”

Miwa nodded. “Thank you.” She turned to leave, but Kuroo stopped her.

“I haven’t let anyone know,” Kuroo said. “But because it’s you, I’ll keep it a secret.” Kuroo leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone. “Your kitten’s missing. I heard he was prowling around the sewers just outside New York City and got tangled up with some vampires. But that was three months ago.”

Miwa closed her eyes and let out a long sigh through her nose. “That dumbass. I’m going to kill him.”

Terushima looked on at them curiously.

“How do you know this?” Miwa said. “Tobio hunts alone.”

Terushima’s ears perked up. _Tobio?_ Who was Tobio? Miwa’s boyfriend maybe? Or worse, did she have a kid _with_ a boyfriend? Terushima almost gasped. With a _husband?_ But Terushima couldn’t read anything from Miwa’s face. _Miwa-nee’s too young to have a kid old enough to hunt and stuff._ Still, a disrupted feeling creeped back into his stomach.

“I’ve got an informant with the White Eagle. Apparently Tobio was with one of their members when it happened.” Kuroo held up his hands. “Don’t ask. I have no idea why, but the member got away.”

Miwa’s eyebrows furrowed. “A _human_ got away?”

“Like I said, I have no idea.”

Miwa nodded. “Right.” Then she paused before she softly said. “Thanks, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo smiled at her. “Sooo.” He spoke low enough for only Miwa to hear. Miwa leaned in closer. “That’s going on your tab, right?” He winked.

Miwa’s ears reddened and she shoved Kuroo’s face away. “Good _bye_.” Then Miwa collected an irritated and confused Terushima, and they swiftly left the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> So there goes something?  
> Yuuji may just have a small crush on Miwa. And actually I'm pretty sure I accidentally wrote in Atsushi having a crush too. But come on, Miwa is a babe. The Kageyamas are just desirable like that, I guess \\_(:/)_/
> 
> Kuroo will show up again later, and his interaction with Miwa will make more sense (/>o>)/
> 
> And thus continues this saga that only I care about LOL


End file.
